1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a navigation system.
2. Description of Related Art
So far, conventional navigation apparatus boarded on a vehicle such as an automobile have been provided. In the conventional navigation apparatus, the following operations are carried out. An operator, such as a driver, operates an input unit to select a destination; a present position of the vehicle is detected by a present position detection processing unit; then, based on such selected destination and the detected present position, a route from the present position to the selected destination is searched and route guidance is given to the operator. This route guidance helps the operator to drive the vehicle along the searched route.
The conventional navigation apparatus search a route by processing map data containing search data and road data stored on a storage medium like a CD-ROM or a DVD-ROM. Based on such map data, a base map is drawn on a screen in a display unit and the searched route is superimposed onto that map. Thereby, the route guidance is visually given to the operator. Alternatively, such route guidance is given audibly at each intersection.
Further, in the conventional navigation apparatus, various facilities, for example a restaurant, a hotel, and so on, are retrieved by processing the map data. When the facility is retrieved, information about the retrieved facility is displayed on the screen and the position of the retrieved facility is specified at the same time. If the operator selects the retrieved facility as a destination, the navigation apparatus automatically search a route to that retrieved facility.
Accordingly, the conventional navigation apparatus enable the operator to readily find a route to his/her desired destination or facility, allowing the operator to spot the present position of the vehicle on the searched route as well as to be certainly informed of the information about the retrieved facility. That is, the conventional navigation apparatus help the operator to travel the route to the destination or the facility with no difficulty or effort.